


Wanton

by basaltgrrl



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:17:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2193249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basaltgrrl/pseuds/basaltgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an illustration for fightingthecage's fic, <a href="http://dream-made-real.livejournal.com/21981.html">Undiscovered Country, part 1.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanton

_Posted via[LiveJournal app for iPhone](http://m.livejournal.com/iphone/link)._


End file.
